


Keep It Casual

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Klok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: It's Nathan's birthday, he doesn't expect much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This is for Star quarknova.tumblr.com's birthday!!! Happy belated b-day, buddy!!)

Pickles had been gone all day, and Nathan had… tried not to think anything of it. He didn’t own the dude, and Pickles certainly didn’t owe him anything. Sure, it was his birthday, but did his roommate even know that? Had they ever discussed it? Nathan spent most of his time in a pleasant alcohol infused haze, so he couldn’t be sure. Whatever. No stress. It didn’t matter. He should just stop thinking about it.

He was still going over that train of thought an hour or so later, when the man himself had come home with a half-smushed birthday cake in his arms and a case of beer tucked neatly up underneath it. “Yo, I hit up Wal Mart on the way here, but like, they didn’t have any black streamers? What kinda bullshit is that.” He shuffled over to the little bar in the kitchen, knocked aside the garbage that was piled there so he could rest his bounty on it.

“Uh. Is this a party, Pickles?” Nathan swallowed as he looked up at his roommate, the hint of anxiety creeping into his stomach. It wasn’t that he didn’t like parties. Parties meant chicks and booze and getting his dick wet, but like. A birthday party? It felt kind of lame, and besides, he didn’t know anyone in the area yet. They’d only been living there for a few weeks.

“Well, okay, not. Not a party, per-se.” Pickles shifted, dug a cigarette out of his back pocket now that his arms were free. “I just figured I oughta do somethin’ nice for ya, right?”

Nathan snorted and got to his feet, boots loud against the floor as he trekked the short distance to Pickles’ side, eyeing over the cake. It was white with black trim icing, and at one point it had probably said “Sorry for your loss!” although now about 45% of the icing had been smushed beyond recognition. “Did you find this in the garbage?”

“Uh. Well.” 

“Sick, dude. That’s so cool.” He pulled back the plastic lid, dug two fingers into the frosting and tasted it.

“Oh.” Pickles perked up a little, a crooked grin spreading across his lips. “Shit, yeah, isn’t it? I dunno why people bother buying shit from bakeries, they’re always throwing away perfectly good stuff out back.” He leaned his elbow on the bar, drew a deep inhale from the cigarette in his hand.

Nathan grunted a response, shuffling around him to find something to cut the cake with. “Uh… Thanks, dude.”

“Aw, it’s just a cake-“

“No, uh, like. Thanks for doin’ something for me, I guess.” Nathan mumbled, under his breath. He was trying to keep it casual.

Pickles raised an eyebrow. Their relationship remained inscrutable to him – he knew Nathan cared about him, and he knew he cared about Nathan, and they’d fucked a couple times, but… Whatever. It didn’t matter. “No worries. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t do shit with you for your birthday?”

Once they both had their cake, they settled in in front of the TV (one of those big, old numbers with the VHS player attached) and turned on a cheesy horror movie. Pickles kept making comments about how fake it looked, and how hey, Nathan, would you fuck the murderer in this one? It was casual, but casual was enough. Casual was just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is striderfvcker.tumblr.com and my other ao3 is striderfvcker~!


End file.
